Enter, Electrosword
by Mystearica 'Primal' Fende
Summary: Agent Daniels had left SHIELD long ago and had started to live away from New York, and taking up his mom's name. Then he had met a group of transforming robots, who call themselves the Autobots. After becoming the guardian of 'The Key of Vector Segma', he has been called back in SHIELD to help the Avengers fight Loki and the Chitauri. The alias of Agent Daniels? Jack Darby.
1. Prologue

Prologue: After all these years

* * *

Jack was studying in his room when the 'very important e-mail alert' he had set in his Laptop ran off. The Laptop was a gift from a friend, whom he had met years ago, and was really thankful of the fate that had led him to that friend. He went to the desk and glanced at the Laptop that was nicely kept in the middle of the desk. It looked like what the other Laptops looked like, but this was special. It had the 'Stark Industries' logo on it.

Jack touched at the upper right corner of the closed Laptop, and a small digital blue box showed up, like he had pressed an invisible button on it. The small box got enlarged, almost looking like a fingerprint pad - well, it was one—and kept his whole hand on it. A digital horizontal blue line went vertically from up to down, and the same process happened from left to right. Suddenly, JARVIS's voice emerged from the laptop: 'Access Granted. Identity: Agent Daniels.' He sighed. The type of e-mail alert which had gone off meant that the e-mail was from SHIELD HQ. He sat on the chair in front of the desk, and JARVIS told him that Nick Fury is requesting a live video feed. Jack sighed.

'Sir?'

"Put him through."

JARVIS automatically played the video feed that had come to his Laptop, and the face of SHIELD Director Nick Fury appeared on the screen. He smirked and said, "Hey Nicky, Y'know, I'm really starting to think that you have only one dress, dude!"

'Agent Daniels, do you really know how hard it was to track you down?'

"Yup! I know perfectly know how hard it was to track me down. If you wanna say thanks, go say that to my mom. And now I wanna just know why were you searching me." Jack, or rather Agent Daniels, said the last part rather sternly.

'Just like you…' Nick Fury sighed, and said, 'I want you back on SHIELD just for some time. The-'

"No!" Agent Daniels/Jack stopped him abruptly, and continued, "I am not going to come back to SHIELD again. Last time, it was about kidnapping mutants. What gross work are you going to put me on now?"

His vision wasn't on the screen now but somewhere else, so he could practically hear the SHIELD Director take a deep breath, and Nick Fury continued, 'You are currently living in Nevada now, aren't you? In Jasper?'

The Agent calmed himself down and replied "Yes."

'Then I am sending in Tony Stark to bring you in tomorrow. No buts, I am telling him to take you and supply the information tomorrow. Your knowledge and research in Asgardian technology might come in handy.'

"W-Wait a…" Agent Daniels/Jack trailed off, realizing that Nick Fury has already cut off the transmission. The voice of JARVIS got him out of his trance: 'What would you like to do now, Sir?'

Jack was still confused about what was the matter, and he felt that it was a big problem. He connected himself to JARVIS by his Technopathy (ability to communicate to machines, robots, etc. and control them using the mind only), and asked him to hack into SHIELD's servers. He saw every bit of data in binary codes for further use, but unfortunately the data was moving to fast for him to read. JARVIS's voice rang through his mind, because he was now connected to Jack's entire mind, telling him to cover his tracks. Jack gave his thanks through the same medium, and was now searching any recent accidents related to Asgard. There was none, but he accidentally found a small update of an accident. He opened it and the clip played on.

After the clip ended, he realized that it was the Tessaract on which they were messing on, and that's why Nick Fury contacted him, to track down the Tessaract and Loki, who escaped with it. He then got out all the information he had researched and SHIELD had found out about the Tessaract in his aptop, and exited the mental connection. He printed those out, and decided to work on it later. Human or alien, 11:50 pm was something they all called a night.

* * *

A/N: So, basically, this is a one-shot prologue. Updates might be fast for this one, but might abruptly stop suddenly (I'm using a USB stick). I have already started off for the second chapter, but will not post it until I get ten reviews from ten different people. And 'sides, I am overly happy for constructive criticism, but no flames (Offensive comments) or else I will not hesitate to block comments from those who do that. And, if any confusion, then you can PM or review me (reviewing is only for non-registered reviewers). So, until then, Goodbye, Osuari, fhir milenge and pasot log pam!

Thank you! (English)

Arigatou! (Japanese)

Dhanyabad! (Hindi)

Dhonyobad! (Assamese/Sadri)

~Arina


	2. Meeting after Years

1st chapter: **Meeting After Years**

* * *

I have already sent reviews before the posting of the second chapter, so those who haven't got their replies yet, they will get that on the next chapter. And below are the messages for those who have replied but haven't made an account on yet.

To:

Laycie: Thanks! I appreciate your review!

Guest who reviewed on 24 March: Well, I guess so but I don't think they will review just for you to read…no offense though. I am happy that you are waiting for the second chapter.

Guest who reviewed on 19 March: Hmm, your idea is really nice, but sorry. I have already plotted the story permanently. But Agent Daniels or Jack is already defected, but he wouldn't be experimented by Hydra, but by M.E.C.H. You know M.E.C.H., right? The organization from Transformers Prime? He isn't that old…and besides, even I wanted to put Hydra instead of M.E.C.H., it would have been harder for me because I barely know a face about that organization. Thanks for your opinion though.

Guest who reviewed on 17 March: Thanks! It's gonna get more interesting, so I bet you should keep your fingers crossed.

Name (reviewed on 15 March): Well, maybe, but the starting of the chapters doesn't have much popularity.

Guest who reviewed on 15 March: Thanks!

And guys who haven't made an account yet, go make yourself one, if you want to get your reply messages privately. Who knows when I might mistakenly humiliate you…?

So, on with the story! Here's the recap:

_Jack had a 'Stark Industries' Laptop which was gifted to him by his friend. He got a Live Video Chat request from Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, who was continuously calling him Agent Daniels and wanted him back on his side. Jack refused, and Nick sent Tony Stark to supply the information and bring him back, as he knew that Jack wasn't going to listen to him. Jack then got suspicious and found out what the problem was and downloaded all the info. related to the Tesaract._

NOTE: Okay. Italics are thoughts dropped between scenes.

* * *

Jack bid his mom bye and started walking from his house to his school. He couldn't go with Arcee because the Decepticons came up in the morning to destroy the Autobots' sleep/recharge, leaded by Megatron. He could've gone to help them (What did he have Technopathy, Electrokinesis, magnetism, healing factor and the two swords inside his arms for?), and 'sides, he had completed his graduation long ago. (How and why will be explained later, but if you wanna know now, PM me with the question) But he had promised his father, and his friends would separate themselves from him and call him freak, which he couldn't even stand.

But well, the accident from the last night came up in his mind. If Tony came up in his school, or somewhere near his friends, or worse, Vince, he was screwed. He realized that he had reached his school, and entered the campus to go to his locker. He had brought the file with him in a small bag which could be folded, took out the file from it and put it inside, then folded the bag and did the same with it.

Surprisingly, he sensed someone leaning over the locker and decided to ignore it. He took out the subject of the first period, and closed the locker. His hand on the books tightened when he realized who the leaning one was. He looked to his right and he was confirmed. Vince.

Because of the electrokinesis, he could sense his thoughts (after all, thoughts are merely electric pulses) and what his next actions would be (the brain emits electric waves which tell the muscles in the body what to do). He decided to play along with him, as long as he was not hurting him or his friends. His thoughts were to make him avoid him, as he couldn't himself. Jack felt awkward by his weird thoughts, but it wasn't surprising as Vince was acting nice around him, which Vince himself couldn't help. The 'Why' was the one thing he couldn't understand, 'cause he could only sense thoughts, not read minds. Maybe to restore the friendship he had with him years ago…

"Uh…Hi Vince." Jack hesitated. He couldn't help himself with it, so that Vince would think that Jack was afraid. Unfortunately, he couldn't let Jack be as he was.

"So, you didn't bring your motorcycle with you, huh? What happened to it?" Vince asked smugly. Jack was shocked that he noticed. Usually, almost no one did, because it was his. He lied, "Well, there was a small glitch in it, so I had to leave it back home."

**Vince POV**

Dunno why, but I could sense the shock when he asked about the motorcycle. He was good at lying, I admit it, and If I couldn't have sensed that I would've accepted that. He was really hiding something about that motorcycle. I then let him go, as I had nothing to with him, and it would worsen my weird situation from him.

I watched him go to his class, and then sighed. I usually notice that he always talks to the motorcycle, and calls her RC. I have also heard a feminine voice reply her, but it was faint. I sometimes wonder if the motorcycle is alive. Well, then I realized that I was standing there for too long, and went to my class. Really, history class is the worst start of the morning.

**Normal POV: Stark Tower**

Tony Stark looked up from the Mark VII to the wall, as if he was expecting something. He then asked, "Jarvis? What reminders did I put up last night?" the ceiling, named JARVIS answered subtly: 'Sir, you have asked me to remind you that you have to send some forms for Ms Pepper Potts to sign." It was not that he had to do today. "No-the other one." JARVIS replied in the same tone: 'Sir, you had to give the information to John Daniels and bring him to Director Fury.' "O-Kay! So…what's his address?"

**Jasper High School**

Jack, Miko and Raf were in the school ground while recess. One of Vince's cronies approached the trio, and started picking on Raf, taking his glasses and pushing him continuously. Miko tried to stop him (and started using a very colorful language), but that only resulted in two more of the cronies to help him in their 'Bully time'. Jack started to interfere, but he was also treated the same. Then something happened that they didn't even expect.

Jack let out an angry growl from his throat, and grabbed the hand used to hold him. He quickly spun behind and knocked the hand to the ground, also taking the boy down. Miko then found her courage and gave a kick backwards making the one holding her stagger back in pain. Jack pulled her out of the way, then crouched down and gave a graceful swipe through his leg which made the other one knock his head to the ground, making a bruise at the spot. The one picking Raf was so shocked that he didn't even notice when Jack took the glasses from his hand and then handed it back to his friend. Jack then took hold of the collar of the one still standing, breaking his trance, and snarled, "You hurt me, no problem. I can handle that. But if you hurt my friends here," he paused and tightened the hand on the collar as an emphasis, "I am leaving you this time, but this is a warning. Next time, and. You. Are. Dead." The other two got up and ran as their lives were depending on it, and the third one soon joined them.

The other students were staring at Jack, who looked towards them with confusion, which annoyed him to no end. He was never used to anyone staring at him, and asked irritatingly, "What?" The other students quickly started to mind their buisness.

Jack then looked at both of them, and asked, "Are you okay?" Raf looked at him and nodded. But instead of bothering to answer the question, Miko asked hers, "Woah! Where did you learn to fight like that?" "She's okay, or else she wouldn't be asking that." Raf concluded, which earned Raf a 'Hey!' along with a pout from Miko. Jack sighed.

Miko was about to make another comment when Sierra called Jack from the side of the building, "Hey Jack! Tony Stark wants to meet you! He's in the front ground of the school!"

"Wait! What?" Jack now didn't know what he should feel. Should he feel happy that his best friend was here, or weird that he even came to the school? He ignored the dilemma going on in his mind and went towards the front of the building. He sensed Miko and Raf following him and also ignored them. There he found Tony standing at the same place Sierra told him and was surrounded with students either taking autographs or photos with the 'World Famous Playboy'. He then went towards Tony and shook his hand, giving a fake introduction "Jack Darby. May I ask why were you asking for me?"

Tony turned towards them with a smirk and said, "So, I have to talk to him privately. So, will ya guys let me?" The others crowding them left, with Miko, Raf and (surprisingly) a curious Vince spying on them. Raf, noticing Vince, whispered to him, "So, why are you spying on him?" Vince glared at both of them and answered, (which seemed like he was half gritting his teeth), "I jus' wanna know what makes a wimp like Jack so important to Iron Man." Raf shook his head in understanding and they continued to spy on him.

After all of the students went to mind their buisness, and another moment of shock passed between the three as Jack and Tony both hugged each other. When they released each other, both were grinning happily as Jack spoke, "Long time no see, huh? I know Nicky sent you, but I'm surprised that this time you ran for the plane." Tony gave a fake pout and replied, "Hey! I'm not that bad! And black hair? That looks so weird on you!" _The three of them were confused. Jack and Tony were…friends?_

"Thanks. So, before you give me the information, I have to tell you that I aready downloaded all the info. to the Laptop you gave me." Tony smirked. "You still haven't left the habit to jump to the buisness." _The thoughts of three of them: Buisness? What buisness? _Tony continued, "So, lemme guess, you hacked SHIELD?"

"Yes." _Raf:_ _Wait! He knows how to hack? And how was he able to hack a Top Secret Government server which had thousands of firewalls and shields up?_

"From my Laptop?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard through Technopathy." _Vince: What did he mean by that?_

"And you covered your tracks?"

"Y'know that I continuously forget about that. JARVIS reminded me." _Miko: JARVIS? As in Tony Stark's AI?_

"Good. Do you have the information now?" Tony asked, with a serious expression on his face. The three didn't ever saw Tony serious.

Tony had always kept a mask, but when it comes to John (fake name is Jack), he never cares. He had already started trusting him when he had first found him, in an abandoned alley, covered with blood, healing factor not working and barely alive. He had given him a home, because he knew what it feels to be a mutant, people hating them for just having something extra, and experimented upon. He even keeps up a social mask when Pepper is near, but never with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when John/Jack said yes. Then he said, "Okay. I printed the information out. You wait here, and I'm gonna bring the file." He then left.

Tony waited. He never thought anyone could even survive what he had. His separation from his mom, and then killing of his father in front of his eyes, and then continuous experimentation on him for more than two months. Then they dumped him as a failed experiment. He had a burning hell for those people. John/Jack then came back with the file, and Tony checked the information. Then he looked up and said, "Looks like you have been put of touch from SHIELD in the last few years. They have gotten some new info about the Tessaract." _Out of touch? What does that mean? And what is the Tes…Tessu…I don't know!_ "So, they have been poking the cube? What did they get outta it?"

The three of them were confused. _What were they talking about? Was Jack a part of SHIELD? And what did they mean by poking the cube? What was the Tess…Tessa…whatever! _A dozen questions popped up in their mind. _What was going on?_

"I have all the info here." He took out a StarkPad from his pocket and handed it to John/Jack. "I'm sure you might need it." He didn't need to tell the whole tale of how they lost the cube, 'cause he knew that he had found the information when he had hacked SHIELD. He liked at the info and asked, "Gamma radiation…Did they bring Dr. Banner with them?" John/Jack asked, looking at Tony. He replied, "Yeah. They brought him from West Bengal, India. Surprising that he even was able to live there." John/Jack shrugged, "Maybe. So, now I have to go to the Helicarier (I just spelt that wrong. Can anyone supply the correct spelling?), isn't it?" Tony sighed. He really wanted to keep him out of trouble, he himself didn't know why, but he couldn't. He could shake Fury off, but then Nicky really can skim him alive. "Yes. You might have to."

John/Jack sighed. He was so nervous. His shoulders slumped down, and he took out a shaky breath. He then said, "Maybe I might need a new excuse to run." The bell rang. "It seems that my time is over. Can you talk to my mom? She will be backing home at 3." John/Jack then turned back and went towards the school entrance, "So, see ya later!", and went inside. The other three then came out of their hiding spots. Tony glared at the three of them, but the trio ignored that and went to catch up with Jack.

Tony took a deep breath and then sighed. "Kids get really paranoid these days…"

But none of the people there noticed the three vehicles standing there, who have heard the whole conversation…

* * *

A/N: Guys, I know that it has been long…but I was busy…I had exams, Okay! But now I have the results…but I am a bit disappointed, because I got only 92%...wish me luck for the next year!

It does seem weird, doesn't it? Especially the 'Vince POV'. I just had to put it there…

So how was it? Review and PM. I happily accept constructive criticism, it helps me write better. But no flames please! And if there are any grammatical mistakes, I can easily improve it, so be carefree to inform me!

And a fun fact: the full form of JARVIS is: 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System'. I found it in a fic for Iron Man: Armored Adventures.

And now, I am not putting any 'review and chapter barter system', because I have school, and I need to take out as much time as possible to write and upload these stories, well, and to keep up with that, I am going to give longer chapters...so I will be very busy. Anyway, reviews encourage me, and I am kinda down in the dumps for the moment. Any confusions, and the answers are just a PM away! So, Good night!

~Arina


	3. Suspicion

Recap: _Tony met John (Jack) in his school, and both of them discussed some SHIELD matters. Vince, Raf and Miko overheard their conversation, and nobody noticed Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee being there._

* * *

Ch. 3-Suspiction

Tony took a deep breath and sighed, "Kids get really paranoid these days…"

But none of the people there noticed the three vehicles, who have heard the whole conversation…

* * *

Tony still had the small smile, even after John had left. When he realized that, he put on his narcissistic mask and turned back to go to his house. The address of his house had already been given to him by JARVIS, and needless to say, he hadn't been much impressed by his choice.

Yeah. Right.

The house was normal…no rich type…just a plain boring normal house._ Mental note: Remind myself later to upgrade this._

He went on, and something told him that he is forgetting something. When he put his hand inside his pockets to find the key he thought that was there. Then he remembered: _Oops…maybe Johnny boy forgot to gimme his house keys. Poor guy…_

He sighed. He got back into his car, and took out his StarkPad. _Havva wait for him…Why not use the spare time?_

* * *

After all the students had entered the building, the blue-pink motorbike suddenly turned her headlights towards the green SUV at her left hand side, and a voice came out of it, "Hey Bulk?"

The SUV, named Bulkhead, replied, "Yeah Arcee?"

"Weird, wasn't it?"

Bulkhead was confused. He didn't remember to what Arcee was referring. Fortunately, Bumblebee came to rescue.

Bumblebee voiced out his thoughts by the beeps and whirrs, which could be translated as: _"Bulkhead, she means the conversation that happened between the guy and Jack. For me, that was really weird. I never pictured Jack to be smirking."_

Arcee caught the humor and suddenly exclaimed, "Hey? Did you guys notice Miko, Raf and the bully…whatever his name…spying on them?"

Bulkhead replied, "You mean the bully Vince? No, I didn't."

From Bumblebee came another few sets of beeps and whirs. (_"I noticed Raf and Miko, but I couldn't catch Vince. And I'm confused…what was that about his black hair? And what exactly are Technopathy, Tessaract and Helicarier? And how can a shield be hacked?)_

Arcee thought for some time, and replied in thought, "I guess we have to keep an eye on this 'Tony' person. I am having a weird feeling about this."

* * *

Jack walked towards his locker, but was stopped by Vince. He looked at the smirking face, raised his eyebrow, and asked, "Vince? You really have to do this now?"

His smirk increased, and he put a hand in front of him to stop his advance towards his locker, "I think so? Tell me. What makes you so important to the world famous Tony Stark that had him talk to you so privately?"

Jack's face had a shocked expression, but it went away as soon as it came. "Nothing. We had met before once, and there was something about me that needed his attention, I think? That's his secret, and so I have no right to tell it to you."

Vince's smirk lessened. He was never the one who would tolerate a blow to his pride, and he was beginning to get on his nerves. _Spit it out already! _"Oh yeah? Really? I overheard the conversation, and was there something about running from here? Y'know, I can tell your mom about this if you don't spit it out."

Jack somehow could control his laughter, and masked it with a fake cough, but he couldn't a bit control the small smirk that was the current expression on his face. He replied, "Then maybe you can't hear so well, can you? He is going to tell mom about it. So don't fret over it. Now, grant me the way to my locker, will ya?"

To this point, Vince's smirk had completely disappeared and it had been replaced by an angry looking frown. He growled in anger, and raised him to air using his collar. "You think you are smarter than me, Darby? After all, did you really think that I would forget what you did to my friends?" All of the students in the hall were silent and looking at the fight which had just sprouted through a conversation.

Jack gave a smug look in a way that the others couldn't see, and replied in a voice that only Vince could hear, "I dunno, maybe?" He then grab-holded the hand on his collar, and folded in towards his upper arm to the direction where it can be bent. He left his hold on Jack in pain, who landed on the floor, and walked away from him, "Thank you for the conversation."

The other students took off to their classes after the fiasco ended, and Raf ran to Jack's side. "Hey Jack! Are you okay?" Jack smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I am. So, see you after school, hm?"

* * *

A/N: 1) The 'naccissistic mask' is just an expression. It's a kind of mental mask through which he fakes his expression of narcissism and liking one self so that people don't find out what he/she is thinking. In this case, Tony fakes his feelings around media and others whom he doesn't trust.

2) _How can a shield be hacked? _I'm sure this has probably left you confused, but think this as Bumblebee's perspective who doesn't know much about Top Secret Organizations and hears the name of an organization in his friend's conversation with a stranger whose short form makes a word 'Shield' and the conversation includes the topic about hacking it.

3) Vince here doesn't ask Jack about the conversation because of what you think. (Like he cares or something, well, Vince does cares about Jack. Just a bit, and I'm gonna exploit this and make up a friendship with both of them after the Battle with Chitauri later on. Keep your fingers crossed) But, Vince asks him about it because he is jealous of him that he was the one getting a chance to talk to 'The World famous Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man', and not him. And those guys aren't exactly Vince's friends. He is just saying that to find another reason to hit him.

Sorry this one's short. As y'know, I'm working with a few more stories, one of them being another Mutant!Jack story. This is the past, and it will be over in no time with its sequel having Jack Darby (Jacob Howlett) being the main character in the story.

So…after such a long time…huh? I told'ya. I got some real homework so…yeah.


	4. Running

**Chapter 4-Running**

Told'ya. I'm busy. Here's yr next chappie. (Further notes below)

So…let's start the chapter!

* * *

All of the students were starting to come out of the building, one of them being a boy glaring at another group of three. The group had a girl, who was making drawings on her drawing book with crayons. She had brown eyes and black hair with pink strands which was tied into two ponytails. The other one was a small boy, 12, with orange hair and orange glasses, with a laptop on his lap. The third one was a year older than the girl, a boy with black hair and blue-grey eyes, who seemed like he was waiting for someone.

For three people precisely.

Vince was still glaring at the trio, and as soon as Jack caught his look, he sent him a mocking smirk which seemed to increase his anger. _Boy, he seems real angry._ He thought in his mind, and Vince just huffed in anger and went to his car. Vince again passed an angry look before starting it and going to _God Knows Where._

The small boy sighed. Jack looked him a questioning look, and got the reply. "They haven't yet arrived. I wonder what's taking them so long?" Jack then turned to his pocket, and took his phone out and said, "Let me ask Ratchet if we have to go home or wait."

He was about to hit the dial button when he remembered something. "Uh, hey Raf?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't be coming to base today."

Raf looked up from his laptop, and asked, "Why?"

Jack replied, "Well, I have to pack up because…well…I'm going somewhere. Tony Stark was here because of that."

Miko somehow got into the conversation. "Wait, what? Does that mean you are going to Tony Stark's new tower in New York? Wow! Can I come too?"

_That's why my gut was trying to stop me from telling this in front of Miko. Now I understand! _He thought while trying to come up with an excuse. He should have told another lie…_better catch up for it. _He replied, "Uhh…actually…kinda. He needs some help on something, and dunno why, he has told me not to bring someone else with him…so I guess you can't come."

Miko frowned before muttering a 'not fair' and got back to her drawing, but Raf instead sent him a questioning glance and asked "He told you not to bring someone else with you…I am simply asking. How does he know you?" Jack simply replied, "He saved my life once…" he paused, and as soon as Miko opened her mouth Jack cut her to it. "Miko, will you now let me call Ratchet?"

For the second time, Miko got back to her drawing, this time with a huff, and he pressed the dial button. After some time, the call connected, and an irritated voice asked, _"Jack?"_

Jack replied, "Ratchet, are Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee coming?"

"_No, they are still there.''_

"So, do we have to wait, or head back to our homes?"

"_Just wait. I'm sending a groundbridge."_

"Okay. By the way, I'm not coming to the base today. I have something to do in my house."

"_Okay Jack. I will inform the others."_

"Thanks Ratchet." And he cut the call. He then turned to Raf and said, "Ratchet will send a groundbridge."

Raf just gave out a sound of agreement and turned back to his laptop. Jack was weird today. And now he seemed that he was lying. But why?

Jack's phone ringed again and he answered. He heard for a few moments and then replied, "Okay, Thanks again, Ratchet." He cut the call and said, "On the back alley near the old motel. Ratchet has opened the Groundbridge there."

Miko put her drawing book aside and reached for her phone which was kept beside her. Raf put the Laptop in his bag and the three went for the groundbridge. When they found it, the two entered it and Jack turned from there.

* * *

Onto reaching his house, he didn't find Tony inside as he expected. Somehow, he found his car parked outside his house with a seemingly-busy-Tony inside. He knocked on the window glass and he responded with a jump.

"Woah! You really scared the hell outta me." He started to open the door and get out. "Hey, do you still practice the art of scaring other people? 'Cause you're using it at me."

Once he was out, Jack/John (I will refer to him as John, as he is with Tony) folded his hands and stood in a, answer-demanding position. "Sometimes. It was you who was completely engrossed in this, so I decided to. Now, what are you doing out here instead of being inside?"

Tony decided. This guy hasn't changed a bit while he was here. "Well, you're just like your mom…" He looked at the road and scratching his head then replied, "…I kinda decided to stay inside the car 'cause I really hate to go around just to attract attention and getting surrounded with fans, they suffocate me, and…you forgot something again."

Jack had a confused expression on his face, and then he suddenly remembered. "Whoops…guess I forgot to give you the keys." And then his expression suddenly changed to a prideful one. "But I won't be apologizing because I do that almost every time."

_Yup. Hasn't changed a bit._ He reached out to his pocket for the keys, and then opened the door and letting Tony get inside first. "Welcome to the Darby household."

"Really? Nice welcome, almost made me feel sleepy. Remind me to give a look at your house updates after the Loki fiasco is over. This seems pretty…normal. Not likely for someone who is the friend of the billionaire Tony Stark."

Jack gave a playful smirk, opened the fridge and tossed a flask at him. "Hmph. What did you expect? A shiny house with lights and a big DARBY on top of it? Sorry, we don't like to attract unwanted attention. Plus, you also agreed that you don't like people completely surrounding you."

Tony also smirked. "Huh, yeah. Like anyone will become a fan just because you have a shiny house." He looked questioningly at the flask, and then asked, "What's this?"

Jack/John looked at him, and gave an answer, "It's my mother's recipe, its chow gong. Its turnip juice, it's fantastic. You'll love it. Take a sip."

Tony eyed him suspiciously. He knew the dialogue somewhere…but he couldn't remember. He then cautiously took a sip, and after he swallowing it, took out his tongue in distaste.

"Huh."

Jack replied, "Told you."

Suddenly, everything became obvious. _The weird dialogue, The juice…it was all like in the 'Listener' show! Meaning I gotta follow that…and it doesn't become fun anymore!_

He again exclaimed.

"Bah!"

"Good stuff."

Tony went forward to take the bottle of water on the table. "My tongue is on fire."

"Yeah, she's still tweaking the recipe."

He asked after swallowing some water. "Yeah, with Cayenne pepper?"

Tony looked at the flask, which he closed after taking the _awesome_ taste. Jack saw his look and smirked, "Listen, you drink the whole thing and you will have a spring in your step and a sparkle in your eye. Besides, you were the one complaining about feeling sleepy."

He sarcastically answered, "Wow that woke me up." To which he also added, "You put 'The Listener's dialogue here? C'mon, that's completely a lame joke for you!"

Jack/John replied, "Lack of practice…I gotta brush up my pranking skills. But now…I know that you watch the show! That's…un-Tony!"

Jack brought a chair neat the table and sat across Tony. "I watch the show…what's so big deal in it?"

As soon as Jack was about to give a retort, Tony cut it to him. "Okay, now back to what we were talking about. I already know that Loki has taken the Tessaract on which S.H.I.E.L.D. was experimenting. Now, after all this, they have called in a few people because S.H.I.E.L.D. suspects that Loki is going to declare a war. Nicky told me to tell that to you; he is putting up a ragtag team called the Avengers and you are in it."

"Okay…Seems like Nicky's short on some people. Just simply asking, are you in?" He asked. The two made an awesome team, though neither will admit this, and they really missed working with each other. And here, he was provided an opportunity.

Tony sat on the chair and asked, "Yeah. And are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess. But my mom…I dunno if she can handle herself alone after…" he paused, remembering the times he had spent with his father. Neither he nor his mother had fully gotten over it; there was too much to forget before they could get over it.

"After your dad died." Tony completed it for him. He knew how it felt. Most of his mind felt bad for him, other feeling angry at the organization. But there was still a part of him that was jealous of the fact that his father loved him, but Tony's father didn't. He usually ignores it though.

"Uh, yeah. I'll probably tell her to stay with a few people I know, or I hope she can handle alone. And before you ask, they are…them."

"Oh…" He knew who the 'them' were. "You sure you're gonna let your mom there? I mean, there's a complete war going on, and plus, they don't have any TV there. Wait, do they have one?"

"Well, they do. And Miko keeps using to watch Slash Monkey. Plus, I can trust them with mom, not sure about Agent Fowler though…Can't trust government officials that much, Y'know?"

Yeah, he basically knew about the Autobots and the Decepticon War. They usually keep down their mind barriers when they are scheduled enough, and Tony kinda found out about them through an accidental read. Later on, he hacked the Pentagon and found out more about them, also put a bug on the servers. Sure Jack would have wanted to know about them, but he was almost kept up-to-date with those facts. Except for a few things.

"Yeah, you can. But your mom can also be in danger if she stays there, isn't it? And what if Nicky finds out about them?" Sure he did know that they wouldn't let any human get harmed, but he still couldn't help be a bit wary about them. He got his answer, "Well, I know that you are worried about my mom, but I don't think that they'll let anything happen to my mom, and neither to anyone other than the Decepticons, if they can help it. And about Nicky finding out? I hope he doesn't."

"I'm fine with that then."

Jack looked up at the clock. It read 2:48. _She'll be coming here in around 15 minutes, precisely 18._ He then looked at him. "She will be coming in 18 minutes, you can look upon your StarkPad, and I will look onto the info you gave me."

As soon as he said that, Tony raised his hand in the air in a 'Yes!' manner, and took out his StarkPad, while Jack blinked. He was confusing sometimes. _What the hell does he actually do on it?_

He took out the second one Tony had given to him. It was pretty much like the current design, pretty advanced but yet basic. Somehow he knew that John loved this design. _No one can hide anything from a Telepath, eh?_

He looked onto the information in them and found some new information. Somehow, he didn't but Tony did find out these, but he still had to wonder exactly where this info had come from.

"Um…Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find these out? I don't think I found anything the last time I was 'out on the virtual world'."

"Well, they had recently opened a server, which they again tried to secure according to the Technopathy info they had. It was on them, but yet again I managed to hack it without the Black Eyepatch (1) knowing."

John raised an eyebrow. "Or he knows, but is just trying to hide how vulnerable you are these days. I bet you use your old ways to hack them, isn't it?" Trying to provoke his anger wasn't something many could do but, in the stay at his home, he had known him enough to realize that he loved to make people angry, so he kinda…trained himself to resist it. So he took back at him with a similar tone, "Really? You think that you can do better than me in this?"

"I think. But I didn't say that. I just said that your techniques are old."

"Oh? Then tell me how to improve them."

"Okay…" He tried to come at him back with something, but instead he got none. So, he pouted and gave him a whiney answer.

"C'mon! You're no fun!"

Tony smirked. His idea worked. "Well, get that. That's what happens when you anger a telepath."

Suddenly, everything clicked in his head. _He had used his telepathy to make me forget…_

He faked his scowl and exclaimed.

"Hey! You used your telepathy! That's cheating!"

This time, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? When were we playing a game? And besides, whose rules were they?"

"Okay, okay. Now both of you can stop your bickering." A female voice rang out of the room, and both looked at the direction from where the voice came from.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Now both of you can stop your bickering." June looked at them expectantly, and the three of them shared the usual greetings, one of them being a bit…rare.

"Hey mom."

"Hello, June."

"Hello. Now tell me why exactly were you guys fighting?" June had a small smile at her face. They had met a long time ago, and both, and even if they didn't know each other that much, both cared about each other. And she also knew that they can never fight as opponents, enemies, or something like that, but she wanted to put it in a 'too much' like mannerism. _Just…simply._

"Uh…it was just a playful fight?" John offered an excuse, which was partly the truth. But the actual purpose had failed (which was angering Tony), so he settled up for it.

"Okay. I'm making some tea for myself. Want some? And you never asked him for anything?"

The last part was directed to John, to which he shrugged. "He already got a taste of your Cayenne Pepper Turnip Juice."

After hearing that, Tony exclaimed. "Hey! He made me taste it!"

"Uh uh. No one persuaded you. I just gave you some for your _sarcastic sleepiness_."

"I was kidding!"

"And I took that as something to right."

June shook her head as she watched as both of them got struck to another one of their 'playful fights'. Explanations can come later. They have to enjoy this rare moment first.

_They can never grow up, I think. I hope they don't. That's better._

* * *

After the fight ended (in confusion) and both had explained the situation they were in, June was somehow shocked, but also amazed as to how simple the situation sounded. Their explanation wasn't much complex, just that a Norse God, also being the adopted brother of Thor, the Norse Thunder God, stole a cube consisting of a power source even leaving behind the Arc Reactors which was actually the second part of the portal used as the Jotun's power source, which was named 'Tessaract' by HYDRA, and the fact that the supposed Norse God wanted to enslave Earth. So, yeah. That was pretty simple.

June had approved after contemplating what exactly would be best for them, but still she couldn't help but worry about him. What would happen if he somehow got killed? Even if he can regenerate easily, there are still many more ways to kill someone. And what if his powers stopped working after he got there?

She let him though. He knew what and why he was doing that, and she did too. There can be enough losses in this, but there will be more if they couldn't get all the help that they needed. This was about the safety of other lives, and besides, she was sure that Robert would've been proud of him.

* * *

A/N: Okay…this time I did a bit late…just because I had exams, Internet was glitching for me, the Computer was shutting down for no reasons, we had received our transfer to a Bachelor (Battalion) location, I lost my cycle keys and can't break the lock, and daddy dearest has an inspection. So…my life is complicated. Plus…I forgot about this one, and yet I don't have any idea on how to put my next chapter.

So…you guys got to see a bit childish side of the Jackie boy himself! That's great news! And I bet 'The Listener' fans know exactly where had the Cayenne Pepper Turnip Juice came from!

Worring about the 'Robert' in the story? Tale a wild guess. (Hint: Papa!)

I am yet busy, so I didn't get enough time to edit and make this a bit more appropriate. Hope you guys understand my situation.


End file.
